


Give Me Love

by sharmanat0r



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Modern, cuddly erwin, eruri - Freeform, not so cuddly levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin loves to snuggle. Levi is not too keen on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're not in character, but this is how I think they'd act if they were happy and not sad from killing titans and shit. I basically just wanted to write some Eruri and fluff. Lots and lots and LOTS of fluff.

How had Erwin talked him into this? Levi felt constricted and claustrophobic and a myriad of other adjectives.

"We have a queen sized bed for a reason." Levi said through gritted teeth. Erwin laughed into his shoulder.

"You don't mind being close to me in other situations..." He said in a low voice. Levi was too annoyed at the moment to even be remotely turned on.

"I'm going to smack you." Levi said, squirming a bit to inconvenience Erwin's attempts to cuddle him. _Cuddling._ The word alone made Levi roll his eyes. 

"What can I do to make this an enjoyable experience for you?" 

"Not do it?" 

"That's not an option, love." 

Levi groaned and rolled over to face him, scowling. It was unfortunate that Erwin found him absolutely irresistible and precious when he was cross.  _It's your own fault, Levi. You claimed him._

He just could not begin to fathom why anyone would want to be that close to him voluntarily. 

"Ugh, I loathe you." Levi said. 

"Yeah, yeah I know." Erwin said, taking one of Levi's hands and pressing a kiss to his palm. This was usually how they displayed affection: Erwin did and Levi didn't. 

\-------------------------------------------

"Okay... Marry, fuck, kill..." Erwin started. Levi groaned. It was Erwin's favorite game in the world. And it happened every time they watched a movie.

"Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, and Zoe Saldana."

"I would marry Zachary Quinto, fuck Zoe Saldana, and kill Chris Pine." Levi said after thinking for a moment. 

"Kill Chris Pine?" Erwin asked. 

"He reminds me too much of you." Levi said, smirking. Erwin threw a pillow at him. "His stupid cerulean eyes and stupid, perfect hair..." 

"You're still a dick." Erwin said, ignoring him. 

"I mean, I would probably spoon with Chris Pine, but-"

"Okay, that's just low." Erwin said, grabbing Levi and putting him in a headlock. "Apologize or else!"

"Never!" Levi said, trying not to laugh. 

"Fine, you know as well as I do the punishment for such words." Erwin said and laid began planting kisses on the top of his head, his nose, each cheek, and eventually his lips. 

"You really need to come up with better discipline methods." Levi said softly against his lips. Erwin wrapped his arms around him and laid on the couch. He nuzzled Levi's neck and refused to let go. "How about this?"

Levi sighed so hard he thought he would deflate.

\---------------------------------------------

"How was your day?" 

"It was... eh." Erwin said, putting a movie into the DVD player. Levi scrunched his nose. Usually Erwin liked to give him every detail of the day's happenings. He sat down next to Levi, leaving a considerable amount of space. Usually he tried cuddling right up to him. But not today. 

Levi was shocked by how unhappy he was about this. 

"Did... did something bad happen?" He asked, inching a bit closer.

"Hm? Oh, nah. It was just kind of boring, that's all." Erwin said, shrugging. Levi frowned and turned towards the TV. They watched most of Iron Man in utter silence. It made Levi uneasy. But most of all, it made him... kind of sad. He supposed he was so used to Erwin's affection by now that he wasn't sure how to deal without it.

Was this how he felt all the time being in a relationship with Levi?

He bit his lip and glanced over at Erwin, who seemed cool as a cucumber. If he was hiding anything, he was doing a damn fine job of it. 

He yawned, stretched, and stood up. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight." He said. Levi was fairly worried now. Erwin  _always_ finished movies. At least, he always stayed in the living room until they were over. Usually nothing stopped him from just falling asleep on Levi.

"Uh... okay. G'night." Levi said softly. "Love you." He added as Erwin headed back the hallway.

He didn't respond.

\----------------------------------------------

Levi had a horrible time trying to finish that movie by himself. He didn't have anyone attack-cuddling him, making him play marry-fuck-kill, or generally being a distracting asshole. He crossed his arm, feeling cold. 

When it was over, he walked back to their bedroom, seeing that Erwin was already fast asleep. He was at the complete opposite end of the bed. Levi crawled into bed and somehow felt colder under the covers. He longed to snuggle up to Erwin, but he'd never hear the end of it. Or was he just afraid that Erwin would push him away tonight?

_I'm sorry I'm a shit boyfriend._

It was hard to sleep that night. Levi was positive he only slept about two hours, if that. When he woke up that morning, Erwin wasn't there. 

This routine went on for at least a week. For all Levi knew, however, it could have been two days. It felt like years.

"I'm going to bed." Erwin said that Saturday night. 

"But this is your favorite movie." Levi said, surprised by the passion in his voice. He felt like he was going to explode. He never thought he would ever want to hold anyone in his life. He simply  _ached_ for contact.

"I know how it ends." Erwin said.

"B-but, you have to quote it! It's not that great when you don't talk through the whole thing." Levi admitted.

"You hate when I do that." Erwin said, rolling his eyes.

_No! I love it! I love you!_

"Good night, Levi." Erwin said, shaking his head and heading to the bedroom. Levi felt as if he were on the verge of tears. 

Somehow, he finished that movie alone too.

Once again, Erwin was asleep and at the opposite side of the bed. Levi couldn't take it any longer. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping man's torso and instant relief washed over him. He buried his face into the back of his neck and breathed in. He felt Erwin intertwine their fingers and kiss each of Levi's knuckles. 

"Took you long enough." Erwin said softly. 

"I would punch you right now, but I'm too comfortable..." Levi mumbled. 

"I told you it wasn't so bad." Erwin said, now facing Levi. Levi avoided his eyes, feeling his cheeks grow warm. 

"I suppose it's not..." He admitted. 

"Oh, do you really not hate it when I talk the whole way through  _The Princess Bride?"_ Erwin asked. Levi sighed.

"You're a pain in the ass." 

"'Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.'" 

"I may actually hit you."

Erwin laughed and kissed him. It was the kiss of a man who had been holding back for nearly a week. Levi shivered at the feeling of his hands traveling beneath his shirt. His lips on his neck were something he couldn't believe he had lived without for almost a week. 

"I love you..." Erwin breathed, his lips trailing along Levi's collarbone. 

"I love you more." Levi sighed.

And this time, it wasn't even in exasperation.

 

 

 


End file.
